


Gingerbread

by spiritual_revolt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this turned into something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritual_revolt/pseuds/spiritual_revolt
Summary: "Blue and red Sour Patch Kids, huh?""What about them?""Oh, uh, nevermind."Klancemas Day 4: Gingerbread





	Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt took a little longer to come up with cause it's hard not to make it similar to someone else's work. There's only a limited amount of ideas for a gingerbread prompt haha. I looked around and couldn't find anything like this but if someone did something like this, I swear I didn't mean to copy you.
> 
> I was going to set the post date to December 4th but plans change lol.

"Now, I know you're all wondering why I have called you here today." Commander Sam Holt stated.

"Yeah. We are." Keith mentioned.

"Well, allow me to answer your question." the Commander paused. "We have gathered here today to participate in a..." he paused again. "Gingerbread house building competition." he announced and Shiro walked through one of the doors with a cart full of boxed gingerbread houses.

"Really? This is what we're here for?" the red paladin asked, disappointed.

"Yes. This is why I called you here." answered Mr. Holt. "The rules are fairly simple." he began speaking and Shiro started to pass the gingerbread houses to each of the paladins. "Who ever decorates their house the best wins." he explained. "The judges are Shiro, Veronica, and myself. Simple."

"Do we at least get something if we win?" Keith asked.

"Ah yes. The winner gets a trophy made specifically for this occasion." the Commander answered and pulled out of the bottom shelf of the cart and showed it to everyone. It was smaller than they all expected but it was about half the size of an actual gingerbread house and it was made of wood. "If your house breaks, then you are disqualified from the competition, so please try to keep your temper under control. Als, here's some extra candies to put on your houses." Mr. Holt added and tossed some candy on the table. "Now, everyone grab a seat at the table and begin working on your house. You will have one hour to finish. Go!"

Everyone took their spots and quickly began working on their houses. Not even 10 minutes passed and you already heard "Urgh! Damnit!" Lance yelled. "The freaking thing isn't standing up." he said with frustration and tried to plant it into the plastic outline that came with the set but he set it too hard and the entire side of the house broke.

"Ohhhh. Lance is disqualified!" Commander Holt announced.

"Ah whatever." Lance said back in his seat and began eating the gingerbread.

Keith, on the other hand, was trying his best to drown out all the noise that was happening right next to him. He didn't even really want the trophy but he had nothing better to do so he at least wanted to win.

After about 45 minutes of _just_ putting the house together, the red paladin had surprising kept his cool even though the icing wasn't working out in his favor. He began putting finishing touches onto his creation, and so did everyone else. He put the rainbow gumdrops on the roof of the house and blue and red sour patch kids in the yard of the house. This his way of secretely confessing his feelings to the blue paladin sitting right next to him. Of course, there's no way that Lance would ever understand that that's what Keith was doing. He's a very oblivious man. Keith made sure to put them far enough from each other that the others wouldn't suspect. Plus, the two sour patch kids were the only ones left anyway.

"Okay! Time's up!" Mr. Holt announced. "We will now walk through and decide who has the best house."

The three judges walked around and took _very_ close looks at each of the contestants creations. Then, they gathered at the front of the room and huddled together to talk it out. After about 5 minutes of silent arguing, they finally came to a conclusion.

"Aright, after some careful thinking" Shiro began "we've come to the conclusion that the winner is....." silence "Keith." the black paladin turned toward the said man.

"What?! Why me?" Keith exclaimed and looked around at the other creations and came to the conclusion that they were _much_ better and neater than his.

"We have our reasons." Shiro stated and handed the so called trophy to the shorter man.

Everyone clapped, not really caring who got the trophy cause it sucked anyway.

"Would you care to share those reasons"

Shiro sighed "Yours was the cutest."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Keith asked with the hope that they didn't figure it out.

"It means what I said."

"Now, whoever would like to keep their house, feel free to take it. But if you don't want it, throw it away. Thanks!" Commander Holt announced and made his way out of the room.

"Well that was something." Lance stated and continued picking at his now roofless house.

"Whatever. It's not like I had anything else to do." the raven haired man said and got out of his chair, taking his creation to the trash and tossing it, and then made his way back to where he was sitting to grab his 'trophy' and made his way out of the room.

 

Everyone was back to doing whatever they pleased. Pidge was helping her mom in the garden. Hunk was checking out what ingredients they had in the kitchen because, frankly, he was tired of the food goo that he's been eating for a long time. Allura was going out with Veronica, Coran, Romelle to check out the Garrison. And Keith was left to hang out in the living room, if you want to call it that, with James who apparently had the urge to talk to the 'lone wolf'.

"Who knew that the emo kid would come this far." said the fighter pilot.

"Do you need something?" Keith sighed.

"Nothing in particular. I'm complementing you."

"Well you can stop."

Lance walked into the room and walked over to the two.

"Why are you even talking to me? Didn't I cheat or something?"

"Hey guys. Whatcha talkin' about." the blue paladin cut in.

"Nothing." Keith replied.

"Oh. Well, then can I have a word with you? Outside." the Cuban man asked.

"Yeah."

 

They made their way outside and stopped by the railing that was lined across the roof. Lance walked to the railing, leaning on it and Keith did the same.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Keith asked.

"Blue and red Sour Patch Kids, huh?"

"What about them?"

"Oh, uh, nevermind." Lance answered and straightened up. "So, uh.. what were you and that guy talking about?" the slightly taller man chuckled.

"Like I said, it was nothing." he paused and turned to face Lance "Just stuff about the past."

"Oh okay. Well, I forgot what I was going to tell you so I guess I'll see you later." Lance said and began to make his way back inside.

Just before he turned the handle, the red paladin that was now behind him began speaking "About the Sour Patch Kids.." he began. "It was me and you."

Lance turned to face Keith. "What?"

"Did I stutter?" Keith exclaimed and turned his face in an attempt to hide the major blush that he was getting on his face.

"No, no. I heard you." Lance replied and took a few steps toward the shorter man. "So it was me and you, huh?"

"That's what I said."

"May I ask why?"

"Because I like you, okay?" the red paladin answered and somehow got the courage to face the man that stood just about a foot away from him.

" _You_ , like me?"

"Oh my god. Are you deaf or something?"

"No sorry. I'm just surprised."

"Whatever. just reject me already and we can pretend that this never happened."

There was a moment of silence.

"Why would I reject you..." Lance walked closer to the shorter man and took his hand "if I like you too."

The raven haired man looked up at him "You what?"

Lance chuckled and sighed with a slight blush that dusted his face "Now who's the deaf one?" he asked and finally closed the distance between the two of them.

After a moment, they pulled away.

"You know, I don't think I like you." Lance stated.

"Wait what?"Keith asked with slight panic.

There was silence for what seemed like forever to Keith.

"I don't like you... probably because I love you." the taller man replied and leaned down to place another kiss on the raven haired man's lips.

"I love you too." Keith replied and gave his now boyfriend a light punch in the chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading even though it was kinda rough. Like I said, it was diffucult for me to come up with haha.


End file.
